rb_starsfandomcom-20200215-history
Keep It Movin'
|image1= |featured_characters=Shay and Tammy |episode=Don't Forget Me |previous_song=Bad Girl |next_song=Your Feelings |lyrics_by=Xavier J. }} Lyrics Shay: Girl, you gotta keep it movin’ Girl, you gotta keep it movin’ Tammy: If I could go back to the day You and I met, I’m not sorry, I’mma turn my ass around And walk the other way Treat me like a joke And I’ll leave you like it’s funny Why you crying? When I’ve been crying The longest we’ve been together You think that you can hurt me Desert me and get away with it? I’mma show you that you take this Woman down no more Anything a man get for me, materialistic I can get it myself, So my definition of Spoiling is giving me time to myself Give me some experiences You think I’mma move on without you Boy, you better watch out for me I know what I bring to the table So trust me, when I’m say I ain’t Scared to eat alone tonight Girl, you gotta keep it movin’ Girl, you gotta keep it movin’ Don’t give him anymore of your time He is not worth the whole world You got you and you can take it all Just be there for you Shay: If he wants to have you in his life He should be there to put you in it You should never have to fight a spot We need to focus on ourselves cause’ Some of us are becoming the men That we want to marry Why you crying? When I’ve been crying The longest we’ve been together You think that you can hurt me Desert me and get away with it? I’mma show you that you take this Woman down no more Anything a man get for me, materialistic I can get it myself, So my definition of Spoiling is giving me time to myself Give me some experiences You think I’mma move on without you Boy, you better watch out for me I know what I bring to the table So trust me, when I’m say I ain’t Scared to eat alone tonight Girl, you gotta keep it movin’ Girl, you gotta keep it movin’ Don’t give him anymore of your time He is not worth the whole world You got you and you can take it all Just be there for you Tammy with Shay: Don’t feel bad about losing Someone who don’t feel Lucky to have someone like you Move on gorgeous, there are guys Out there who would beg for your Pretty little heart Anything a man get for me, materialistic I can get it myself, So my definition of Spoiling is giving me time to myself Give me some experiences You think I’mma move on without you Boy, you better watch out for me I know what I bring to the table So trust me, when I’m say I ain’t Scared to eat alone tonight Girl, you gotta keep it movin’ Girl, you gotta keep it movin’ Don’t give him anymore of your time He is not worth the whole world You got you and you can take it all Just be there for you Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs